familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
April 24
Events *1479 BC - Thutmose III ascends to the throne of Egypt, although power effectively shifts to Hatshepsut (according to the Low Chronology of the 18th Dynasty). *1184 BC - Greeks enter Troy using the Trojan Horse (traditional). *1558 - Mary Queen of Scots marries the Dauphin of France, François, at Notre Dame de Paris. *1704 - The first regular newspaper in the United States, the Boston New-Letter, is published. *1800 - The United States Library of Congress is established when President John Adams signs legislation to appropriate $5,000 to purchase "such books as may be necessary for the use of Congress". *1862 - American Civil War: A flotilla commanded by Union Admiral David Farragut passes two Confederate forts on the Mississippi River on its way to capture New Orleans. *1863 - The Keyesville Massacre: a massacre of 53 Native American men from the Tehachapi tribe in Keyesville. *1877 - Russo-Turkish War: Russia declares war on Ottoman Empire. *1907 - Hersheypark, founded by Milton S. Hershey, for the exclusive use of his employees is opened. *1913 - The skyscraper Woolworth Building in New York City was opened. *1915 - The Armenian Genocide began with a massacre of hundreds of prominent Armenians in Constantinople (now Istanbul). *1916 - Easter Rising begins: The Irish Republican Brotherhood led by nationalists Patrick Pearse, James Connolly, and Joseph Plunkett start a rebellion in Ireland. *1918 - First tank to tank combat, at Villers-Bretonneux, France, when three British Mark IVs met three German A7Vs. *1941 - World War II: Operation Demon – The United Kingdom begins evacuating Greece. *1953 - Winston Churchill is knighted by Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom. *1955 - Bandung Conference ends: Twenty-nine non-aligned nations of Asia and Africa finish a meeting that condemned colonialism, racism, and the Cold War. *1961 - The 17th century Swedish ship Vasa is salvaged. *1963 - Marriage of Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandra of Kent to Angus Ogilvy at Westminster Abbey in London. *1964 - Mexico becomes a signatory to the Buenos Aires copyright treaty. *1965 - Civil war breaks out in the Dominican Republic Colonel Francisco Caamaño, overthrows the triumvirate that was in power since the coup d'état against Juan Bosch. *1967 - Cosmonaut Vladimir Komarov dies in Soyuz 1, when the parachute fails to open. He was the first human to die during a space mission. *1967 - Vietnam War: American General William Westmoreland says in a news conference that the enemy had "gained support in the United States that gives him hope that he can win politically that which he cannot win militarily." *1968 - Mauritius becomes a member state of the United Nations. *1970 - The first Chinese satellite, Dong Fang Hong I, is launched. * 1970 - The Gambia becomes a republic within the Commonwealth of Nations, with Dawda Jawara as the first President. *1975 - The Baader-Meinhof Gang blow up the West German embassy in Stockholm. *1980 - Eight U.S. servicemen died in Operation Eagle Claw as they attempted to end the Iran hostage crisis. *1990 - STS-31: The Hubble Space Telescope is launched by the Space Shuttle Discovery. lifts off, carrying Hubble into orbit.]] * 1990 - Gruinard Island, Scotland, is officially declared free of anthrax after 48 years of quarantine. *1991 - Freddie Stowers is awarded the posthumous Medal of Honor for which he had been recommended in 1918. *1993 - The 73rd Constitutional Amendment Act came into force establishing Panchayati Raj system in India. * 1993 - An IRA bomb devastates the Bishopsgate area of City of London. *1996 - In the United States, the Antiterrorism and Effective Death Penalty Act of 1996 is introduced. *2004 - US lifts economic sanctions imposed on Libya 18 years previously, as a reward for its cooperation in eliminating weapons of mass destruction. *2005 - Cardinal Joseph Ratzinger is inaugurated as the 265th Pope of the Roman Catholic Church taking the name Pope Benedict XVI. *2006 - King Gyanendra of Nepal gives into the demands of protesters and restores the parliament that he dissolved in 2002. *2007 - Iceland announces that Norway will shoulder the defense of Iceland during peacetime. Births *1533 - William I of Orange (d. 1584) *1581 - Vincent de Paul, French saint (d. 1660) *1706 - Giovanni Battista Martini, Italian musician (d. 1780) *1718 - Nathaniel Hone, Irish-born painter (d. 1784) *1743 - Edmund Cartwright, British inventor (d. 1823) *1784 - Peter Vivian Daniel, Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court (d. 1860) *1815 - Anthony Trollope, English novelist (d. 1882) *1845 - Carl Spitteler, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1924) *1856 - Henri Philippe Pétain, French soldier and statesman (d. 1951) *1876 - Erich Raeder, German naval commander (d. 1960) * 1876 - Ioannis Georgiadis, Greek fencer (d. 1960) *1878 - Jean Crotti, Swiss artist (d. 1958) *1882 - Hugh Dowding, Scottish fighter pilot (d. 1970) *1887 - Denys Finch Hatton, English big-game hunter (d. 1931) *1889 - Stafford Cripps, British politician (d. 1952) * 1889 - Lyubov Popova, Russian painter (d. 1924) *1896 - Benjamin Whorf, American linguist (d. 1941) *1897 - Manuel Ávila Camacho, President of Mexico (d. 1955) *1899 - Oscar Zariski, Russian-born mathematician (d. 1986) *1903 - José Antonio Primo de Rivera, founder of the Falange (d. 1936) *1904 - Willem de Kooning, Dutch painter (d. 1997) *1905 - Robert Penn Warren, American poet (d. 1989) *1906 - William Joyce, Irish fascist (d. 1946) *1907 - William Sargant, British psychiatrist (d. 1988) *1908 - Marceline Day, American actress (d. 2000) *1914 - William Castle, American film director and producer (d. 1977) *1916 - Lou Thesz, American professional wrestler (d. 2002) *1922 - J.D. Cannon, American actor (d. 2005) *1924 - Sir Clement Freud, British writer, radio personality, and politician *1926 - Thorbjörn Fälldin, Prime Minister of Sweden *1929 - Dr.Rajkumar, Kannada actor *1930 - Jerome Callet, American musician * 1930 - Richard Donner, American film director and producer *1933 - Claire Davenport, British actress (d. 2002) * 1933 - Helmuth Lohner, Austrian actor * 1933 - Freddie Scott, American singer * 1933 - Alan Eagleson, Canadian hockey agent and promoter *1934 - Shirley MacLaine, American actress and author *1936 - Jill Ireland, British actress (d. 1990) *1937 - Joe Henderson, American jazz saxophonist (d. 2001) *1940 - Sue Grafton, American author *1941 - John Williams, Australian guitarist *1942 - Richard M. Daley, American politician * 1942 - Barbra Streisand, American singer/actress *1945 - Doug Clifford, American drummer (Creedence Clearwater Revival) * 1945 - Doug Riley, Canadian musician (d. 2007) * 1945 - Dick Rivers, French singer and actor * 1945 - Robert Knight, American singer *1947 - Roger D. Kornberg, American chemist, Nobel-prized * 1947 - Claude Dubois, Quebec singer and songwriter * 1947 - Josep Borrell Fontelles, Former President of the European Parilment, Socialist *1949 - Véronique Sanson, French singer and songwriter *1952 - Jean-Paul Gaultier, French fashion designer *1953 - Eric Bogosian, American actor and writer *1954 - Mumia Abu-Jamal, American death-row inmate * 1954 - Captain Sensible, British guitarist (The Damned) *1955 - John de Mol, Dutch media tycoon *1957 - David J, British musician * 1957 - Boris Williams, British musician (The Cure) *1958 - Valery Lantratov, Russian ballet dancer * 1958 - Brian Paddick, British former deputy assistant commissioner and most senior openly gay police officer *1959 - Malcolm Oastler, Australian engineer * 1959 - Dave Ridgway, Canadian football player *1960 - Paula Yates, British television presenter (d. 2000) *1962 - Stuart Pearce, English footballer and manager * 1962 - Steve Roach, Australian rugby league footballer *1963 - Paula Frazer, American singer/songwriter (Tarnation) * 1963 - Billy Gould, American musician (Faith No More) * 1963 - Mano Solo, French singer * 1963 - Tõnu Trubetsky, Estonian musician (Vennaskond), anarchist *1964 - Cedric the Entertainer, American comedian and actor * 1964 - Djimon Hounsou, African-American actor *1965 - Son Chang Min, South Korean actor *1966 - Alessandro Costacurta, Italian footballer *1967 - Omar Vizquel, American baseball player *1968 - Stacy Haiduk, American actress * 1968 - Hashim Thaci, Kosovan politician * 1968 - Yuji Nagata, Japanese professional wrestler * 1968 - Todd Jones, American baseball player *1969 - Melinda Clarke, American actress * 1969 - Elias Atmatsidis, Greek footballer * 1969 - Viveca Paulin, Swedish actress *1971 - Mauro Pawlowski, Belgian guitarist and singer (Evil Superstars and dEUS) * 1971 - Aaron Austin, American pornographic actor *1972 - Chipper Jones, baseball player * 1972 - Jure Košir, Slovenian skier * 1972 - Rab Douglas, Scottish footballer * 1972 - Nicolas Gill, French Canadian judoka *1973 - Sachin Tendulkar, Indian cricketer *1974 - Dave Vitty, aka Comedy Dave, British television host * 1974 - Brian Marshall, American bassist (Creed) * 1974 - Joseph Bruce, American rapper (Insane Clown Posse) * 1974 - Kristie Krabe, American stage actress * 1974 - Derek Luke, American actor *1975 - Sam Doumit, American actress *1976 - Steve Finnan, Irish footballer *1977 - Carlos Beltran, Puerto Rican Major League Baseball player * 1977 - Siarhiej Bałachonaŭ, Belarusian writer *1978 - Eric Balfour, American actor * 1978 - Kim Hyun-ju, Korean actress *1980 - Fernando Arce, Mexican footballer * 1980 - Austin Nichols, American actor *1981 - Taylor Dent, American tennis player *1982 - Kelly Clarkson, American singer *1983 - Princess Iman bint Al Hussein, of Jordan *1991 - Steve Finnan, Irish football player *1984 - Tyson Ritter, American musician *1998 - Ryan Newman, American actress Deaths * 624 - Mellitus, third Archbishop of Canterbury * 709 - Wilfrid, English archbishop and saint *1338 - Marquis Theodore I of Montferrat (b. 1291) *1342 - Pope Benedict XII (b. 1285) *1622 - Fidelis of Sigmaringen, Swiss friar, martyr, and saint (b. 1577) *1656 - Thomas Fincke, Danish mathematician and physicist (b. 1561) *1731 - Daniel Defoe, English writer (b. 1660) *1736 - Prince Eugene of Savoy, French-born Austrian general (b. 1663) *1779 - Eleazar Wheelock, American founder of Dartmouth College (b. 1711) *1852 - Vasily Zhukovsky, Russian poet (b. 1783) *1891 - Helmuth von Moltke the Elder, Prussian field marshal (b. 1800) *1924 - G. Stanley Hall, American psychologist (b. 1844) *1938 - George Grey Barnard, American sculptor (b. 1863) *1939 - Louis Trousselier, French cyclist (b. 1881) *1942 - Karin Boye, Swedish author (b. 1900) * 1942 - Lucy Maud Montgomery, Canadian author (b. 1874) *1944 - William Stephens, U.S. political figure (b. 1859) *1945 - Ernst-Robert Grawitz, German physician (b. 1899) *1947 - Willa Cather, American writer (b. 1873) * 1947 - Hans Biebow, German war criminal (b. 1902) *1960 - Max von Laue, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1879) *1964 - Gerhard Domagk, German bacteriologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (declined) (b. 1895) *1965 - Louise Dresser, American actress (b. 1878) *1967 - Vladimir Komarov, cosmonaut (b. 1927) *1974 - Bud Abbott, American actor and comedian (b. 1895) *1975 - Pete Ham, Welsh musician and frontman of Badfinger (b. 1947) *1980 - Alejo Carpentier, Cuban writer (b. 1904) *1982 - Ville Ritola, Finnish athlete (b. 1896) *1986 - Wallis Simpson, American wife of Edward, Duke of Windsor (b. 1896) *1993 - Oliver Tambo, South African activist and politician (b. 1917) *1997 - Pat Paulsen, American comedian and politician (b. 1927) * 1997 - Eugene Stoner, American engineer and weapons designer (b. 1922) *2001 - Al Hibbler, American singer (b. 1915) * 2001 - Leon Sullivan, African-American civil rights leader and pastor (b. 1922) *2004 - Estée Lauder, American cosmetics entrepreneur (b. 1906) *2005 - Ezer Weizman, President of Israel (b. 1924) * 2005 - Fei Xiaotong, Chinese sociologist (b. 1910) *2006 - Steve Stavro, Canadian businessman and sports team owner (b. 1927) * 2006 - Moshe Teitelbaum, Hassidic rabbi (b. 1914) * 2006 - Brian Labone, English footballer (b. 1940) Holidays and observances *Armenian Genocide Remembrance Day. *Australia - Kapyong Day a day of remembrance for Korean War veterans, named after the Battle of Kapyong in 1951 *The Gambia - Republic Day in (1970). Liturgical feast days in the Roman Catholic Church: *Saint Alexander (died 178) *Saint Egbert of Northumbria *Saint Fidelis of Sigmaringen *Saint Honorius *Saint Maria Euphrasia Pelletier (d. 1868) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:April Julian Edwards - Born 1993